


This One

by Aiambia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, breeding camp, family comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Jimmy sets out to find Clyde an omega. His search takes him to the breeding camps.





	This One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Head of the family mafia boss arranges a marriage for clyde, since clyde is so shy and lonely, jimmy visits the breeding camps where older omegas are kept. Jimmy finds stens"

 

Marry or leave. That is the Don’s final offer.

 

Jimmy fought hard to keep his brother from falling through the ranks, but for all his muscle and all his might, Clyde is a man of too much heart. The Don had no use for an alpha who refused to fight or protect those he’s told to. So, Clyde can marry and grow the family, or he can leave. Though, no one ever truly leaves the mafia. It’s simply a term they use to make execution sound less foreboding.

But who would marry an alpha who speaks to none but his brother and sister? Clyde has no friends but them knows no omegas but his mother (may she rest in peace). Jimmy is left no options but the breeding camps. The proposition angered Clyde, so much so that he would not talk to Jimmy for a week. But he agreed nonetheless. It was preferable to the alternative.

When Jimmy arrives at the camp, he thinks he’s never seen anything worse. The building that houses the omegas is small and dirty. The property is enclosed by a chainlink fence, topped with barbed wire. It’s a prison for the unwanted.

The keepers—all betas—give Jimmy strange looks when tells him he’s there to find a bride. It doesn’t matter who they think it’s for. These omegas aren’t pretty enough, not good enough at caring for a family, past their prime, unable to bear children. They’re all broken, only good for satiating unmated alphas.

Jimmy asks for the ones who can carry pups. The keepers bring him eleven omegas. They’re all silent, waiting to be scrutinized. The sight of them makes Jimmy sick to his stomach. Skinny, desperate, sad, hopeless. He’s come to take one of them away, yet none of them seem excited to see him. For his brother’s sake, he swallows the bad taste in his mouth and checks them one by one.

Each one shies away as Jimmy comes near. None of them will look him in the eye. All of them turn away from his scent. Except for one. He’s the tallest omega there, but practically skin and bones. Red hair, dull from malnourishment, and green eyes shining with wonder.

Jimmy stands still and lets the omega investigate. He scents Jimmy all over. The keepers try to hold him back, but Jimmy allows him to do as he wishes. Slowly, they draw the attention of the other omegas, if not for this omega’s boldness, then Jimmy’s patience and tolerance.

Finally, the omega steps back. He frowns but cannot think of the question he wants to ask. So, Jimmy asks him one instead.

“What were you looking for?”

The omega’s face goes pale, the realization of how bold he’d been around an alpha finally dawning on him. “I’m sorry.”

“Tell me,” Jimmy urges.

The Omega looks to the others, but they fall back in line, ignoring him, leaving him to his fate. “N-n-nothing. I-I-I didn’t—I wasn’t looking for anything.”

Jimmy smiles. Clyde will be so gentle with him. He’ll dote on this one. He’ll love him. “Tell me the truth, now. I don’t have all—“

“A smell.” The omega cuts him off. “I-I thought I…maybe…smelled something.”

“You smelled me,” Jimmy says.

“No—I mean…it-it was on you, but…it wasn’t you…n-n-not that you smell bad, alpha. Y-you smell quite nice, actually—just I—well, the smell was—“ The omega curls in on himself, panicking but unable to shut himself up.

Jimmy raises one hand to quite him. The omega flinches back, but Jimmy does not bring his hand down on him. Instead, he reaches into his coat and pulls out a handkerchief. He offers it to the omega. “Was it this?”

The omega eyes the handkerchief warily. He reaches out to take it, but his gaze never leaves Jimmy’s face. As soon as he smells the handkerchief, he holds it close. He sighs, a wave of calm washing over him. “I don’t understand,” he says.

“It belongs to my brother,” Jimmy says. “And now, so do you.”

Jimmy lets him keep the handkerchief as he fills out the paperwork. Stensland is the omega’s name. He was a broodmare for an alpha couple, abandoned after bearing them three pups. A sad story, but all too common.

On the drive home, Stensland sat quietly, like a good omega, but his gaze was fixed on the passing scenery. Not once had he let go of the handkerchief.

“Is he kind?” Stensland asks. “My alpha.”

Jimmy thinks for a moment. Though unhappy about this situation, Clyde would undoubtedly adore having someone to care for. It’s all he’s ever wanted to do.

“Very,” Jimmy says. “I think you’ll like him.”

Stensland hums and scents the handkerchief again. Jimmy can already smell the intermingling scents coming from the scrap of cloth. It smells just like family.  

 

 


End file.
